Remedy For Life
by AncientRebellion
Summary: The return of the God Wars is inevitable. The rebirth of the goblin race, the return of Zaros, the recovering of a curse, and the retrieval of a powerful and godly artifact hidden in the depths of Trollheim. Will Gielnor survive all of this chaos?
1. Could it Be, the Empty Lord?

_Author's Note: This is my first RuneScape Fanfic, and this is the first chapter; don't expect it to be long. If you are not interested in RuneScape, return to your search query._

_ENJOY!~ P.S. Constructive criticism would be nice. Please no flaming._

_Disclaimer: I do not own RuneScape or any characters of RuneScape. They are the sole property of Jagex Ltd.; this is for entertainment purposes, as this is a fan-fiction._

_The God Wars… are over. Zaros is defeated. All of the gods are banished, except for Saradomin, the god of order, and Zamorak, the god of chaos. Guthix, the god of balance, forcefully ended the wars, and set the Edicts of Guthix, restricting any god from breaking the equilibrium in the world. He took parts of his soul and imbued it into a rune stone, placing it in the hands of a select few Guthixians. The stone, which when activated, will re-awaken Guthix and he will destroy the world to rebuild it how it should be. Years have passed… and Guthix has fallen back into his eternal slumber. It is now the Fifth Age, the Age of the Rise of Humans. _

_Deep within a cavern, miles away from the surface, two Guthixians, a dwarf and a gnome guard the gates into Guthix's resting place. "I'm telling you Varin, there is a weird feeling in the air…I can't describe it… but it feels… unbalanced," the gnome says. "Dalvis, I have a feeling that you are right. We must find the cause of this and stop it before it does truly break the edicts. You know, I don't want to stop living," Varin says. "We have to send a secret search party to find the source, but first… we have to locate the rune stone." Dalvis sighed, "The rune stone… it is kept within the resting place of Guthix, himself. If you're going in there, I'll go too, to make sure that no intruder steals the stone's mystical power." The two Guthixians rush into the stone gate as it slowly closes. Suddenly, a black figure slips through the crack, and you could hear a battle commence. Within those cold, stone doors, lied the corpses of Varin and Dalvis. The stone…disappeared. The figure… gone with a flash._

_Meanwhile…_

In Varrock, a child is born. His name, Christoph Ricardo Ertwyn. The child was born with an issue… his behavior… it seemed otherworldly. As if, something had a hold on the baby. The parents eventually called for a master wizard who studied medicine and magical problems.

_He stood over the baby, who he stunned. "Hmmm…There's nothing wrong with him physically…" the wizard observed. "The only problem seems to be the fact that an apparition has possessed your baby. "WHAT!" the Ertwyns exclaimed. "Well, the apparition is at its weakest point in un-life, so the best way to rid your baby of such an apparition is to give the apparition exposure to a powerful radioactive rune." "Good idea, doctor," Mr. Ertwyn said. "I might be able to find something useful. I just have to check the Grand Exchange." "Yes, why I must get on my way! My friends in Ardougne are waiting!" the wizard said, "Farewell!" He disappeared in a flash. "Well, I better get going to find the rune for such an exorcism," Mr. Ertwyn said. "OK, bye!" said Mrs. Ertwyn. The door slammed behind him. Mrs. Ertwyn held the petrified baby in hand and sighed. "If only such a thing were possible," she said._

_STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2! Will Christoph ever be healed? Who is the mysterious black figure and why did he go after the rune stone? What will happen next? You'll just have to find out in "Remedy for Life" Chapter 2!_

_A.N: I'll try to update as much as possible, but don't expect me to, because I have a ton of summer school to get through._


	2. The Betrayal at Zanaris

_Huff. Puff. A black hooded figure ran across the dead and scarred land of the Wilderness. It used to be a utopia for Zarosians, but after the war, the land was permanently scarred. The figure rested. He removed his hood to reveal a green, goblin face. He removed his knapsack and stared at the mysterious, glowing stone. He had gone through a lot to get this stone. Why? The Fairy Godfather needed the stone. In return, he promised he would restore the intelligence and pride of the goblin race. They would no longer be called the weaker link, or training exercises. They would be like in their glory days, like in Yu'biusk… where goblins can talk about crops and seasons, without there being concern of bloodshed. He, Thickhead, needed to return with the rune to Zanaris, where he could meet up with Fairy Godfather to fulfill their promise. He was the last goblin to retain his intelligence._

_He stood up and sighed. Is this what the world has come to? For a goblin to work with a fairy? He stood up, sighed, and ran along the huge Varrockian walls, heading for the Lumbridge Swamps…_

_Meanwhile, in the streets of Varrock…_

"So, do you have anything that can help?" Mr. Ertwyn said. "Well… I do have this potion," a white-haired man responded, "but it has a slight possibility it will turn the user into a toad…" The two men stood in the room in silence. "Well, thanks for your help," Mr. Ertwyn said. He thanked the apothecary and walked out of his laboratory. "Damn!" he exclaimed, "Is it really that hard to find something that can save my child's life?" "'Ere you need a good drink," a voice called from behind him. It was a drunken dwarf. "It seems something be troublin' ye wee feller," the dwarf said. Mr. Ertwyn turned around at this point. "Well, a good kebab and beer should help ye," the dwarf said, openly giving him his kebab and beer. "Why, thank you," Mr. Ertwyn said, "This is the kindest thing, a person has done for me all day." The dwarf nodded, "Yer welcome, why be us standing in an alleyway, ay? How 'bout we head off to that inn to enjoy our beer and kebab, ay?" Mr. Ertwyn grinned, "Sure." The two headed off into the Blue Moon Inn to enjoy their tasty kebabs and refreshing beer, totally oblivious of a black-hooded figure running down the street and out of the gates. The figure had no trouble getting through; the guards were too busy fighting bored adventurers. After 2 hours of fooling around, the dwarf said, "Well, ye wee guppy, I hav' to go brighten up someone else's day, ay?" "Okay, sure," Mr. Ertwyn said. "See ya 'round town sometime!" the dwarf exclaimed as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. "Hmmm… What a nice fella," he sighed, "Holy Saradomin! I forgot about finding the cure!" He rushed out of the inn and into the streets, hoping to find the cure he was looking for.

_In the Lumbridge Swamps…_

"_Finally! I am finally here!" the goblin exclaimed in joy. "Now to find the shed…" He scurried under the dead and creepy trees of the swamp. Disgruntled goblin generals stood firmly in the swamps, along side giant rats, bred for their delicious meat. He looked up. In front of him, was a shed with the mark of the leprechaun - the shamrock. He entered the shed and looked around. "This isn't what I expected…" he exclaimed, "There's gotta be a switch somewhere." He searched the shelves and sacks, but to no avail. He sighed and sat down. He noticed a toadstool growing near where he was sitting. The goblin cuisine mainly consists of grubs, toadstools, and other bizarre cuisine. Normal poison can not affect them. He pulled the toadstool, intending to eat it, but when he pulled it out, the whole room disappeared into a bright light. "Gahhh!" he screamed. In a split second, he was in the mystical, fantasy-like world of Zanaris. His head spinned for a few seconds, but quickly stopped. He stared, in amazement. It was more beautiful than in the legends. The Fairy Godfather had contacted him through a vision, which was more than real. He was __**SURE**__ that it was real. He picked himself off from the dirt patch and started to walk along the dirt road. This land was indeed weird… a place where the cows talk, the sheep gossip, and the trees speak about common events. He continued down the path into an opening of forest. There stood the magnificent Fairy Godfather and his posse. He confronted the fairy, while his ork posse blocked any exit or entrance. "So… goblin, where is the rune?" the fairy growled. The goblin quickly took out the glowing stone, so as to not aggravate the fairy. The fairy picked up the stone. "Yes! That fool brought me the stone! Now I can enslave Gielnor and become the supreme ruler!" He exclaimed in joy. "Whoops…" he said as he covered his mouth. "What? You're using it for yourself? I thought you said that the power in the rune is enough to return the pride and intelligence of the goblin race!" the goblin snapped. "You goblins will always be the same. Simple-minded and always will be. How long will it take for the message to get through your thick head?" he laughed. "Damn you…" the goblin snarled. He took out his book of magic, a law rune and an air rune and spoke the elder mage language. _

_Aris… Tem… Retroev… Unamus! Telekinetic Grab!_

_He extended his fingers and the rune flew into his hands. "GET HIM!" the Fairy Godfather said. Thickhead ran towards the exit, dodging the blows the orks tried to deliver. He grinned, "A swift and agile goblin verses a slow and dumb ork… The goblin will win!" The orks, orcs, and goblins may have all served for the Big High War God, but they shared hatred towards each other, they were strangers to each other, fighting together with only a thin connection. He dashed between three stumbling orks into another group. "If I go left, I'll be killed. If I go right, I'll be killed. But if I go in between…" he thought. He rushed in between as fast as he could… Swish. His left arm fell to the ground. "Damn! My magic arm…" he screamed in pain. The ork had sliced his arm clean off, and the magic imbued in its battleaxe completely destroyed his nerves in his left arm. "There's no time to waste! Varrock Teleport!" he screamed. But nothing happened. The orks were confused, just standing around scratching their lame heads. "Varrock Teleport!" he screamed again. Once again, nothing happened. "Damn… this room is imbued with fairy magic… It negates all instant teleportation magic done in the room!" he thought. "That means…!" He slid under the ork's legs and through the exit. "So long, suckers!" the goblin screamed in joy. "Varrock Teleport!" He disappeared in a flash. "So, what we do, master?" an ork asked. "Let's watch attentively," he smiled, "it's a small world. He couldn't have run too far. Soon, we'll get him!"_


End file.
